Always & Forever
by RaeAGib
Summary: A continuation of season 9 - Naley style. What does the future hold for them?
1. Waffles and Sandwiches

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to the CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and other Producers / Writers**

**AN: This story is meant as a continuation of the show. I changed a few things, but the main is that Nathan never stopped playing for the Bobcats. Let's just pretend that his back is fine and there are no medical risks to worry about. Anyway he still did the Agent-thing with Clay, but only during his offseason.**

That's all I can think of right now. So Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Jamie?" Haley yelled trough the house as she was looking for him. "Jamie, where are you?"

Finally Haley found him in front of the house shooting some hoobs. Ever since Jamie had told Nathan that he wanted to beat his scoring record in school, he practiced whenever he had time. There is nothing he loves to do more.

"There you are" Haley said as she walked out the front door trying to catch the ball that just fell through the hoob. She almost caught it, but then it fell on the floor.

"Now I get it. Dad's right, when he says that I got all my sports talent from him." Jamie said right when his mouth turned it the typical Scott smirk.

"HA HA. You know, you may have got daddies talent for basketball, but where do you think your piano skills come from, huh?" She asked, making a face like it was obvious that Jamie was THE best pianist ever…

"Piano skills? Are you really gonna go there mom? You know I'm not a good piano player. Guess you'll have to talk Lydia into playing" Jamie laughed as he jumped and made another shot.

"You know I came out here to tell you the good news, but I'm not so sure anymore if you deserve it" Haley smiled and turned around.

"Mom?! Tell me!" Jamie wined, but Haley just started to walk towards the front door. "MOM pleaaaaaase" Jamie said trying to look as cute as he could. Haley stopped walking and turned around, already knowing that he must be making his puppy face…

"You're not playing fair, mister! You know I can't say no to that face." Haley said and began to smile. Jamie walked up to her and Haley put her arm around him, pulled him close and leaded them inside.

As they made it to the kitchen Jamie saw the waffle iron standing on the counter, waiting to be used.

"Please don't tell me the news was to make you waffles." Jamie said a little annoyed.

"No, the news is that you should make Lydia and me waffles…" Haley laughed as she placed Lydia on her baby High chair.

"Waffles!" Lydia said while struggling her feet in excitement. Jamie looked at her and said "You know Lydia, I'll make you waffles. You can't make them yourself and as your big brother I'm gonna do it for you." Then he placed a kiss on her forehead and turned around to Haley:

"But for you mom, you really can make them yourself. In fact you should do them for me and Lydia." Jamie sat down next to Lydia and smiled at his mom.

"Okay fine we'll make them together." Haley responded while rolling her eyes.

Jamie mixed the batter, letting Lydia stir it ones in a while but quickly taking the bowl away from her as she tried to put her fingers in it and snack before the butter was ready. He and Haley finished up baking the waffles and then they sat down at the table, ready to eat. Jamie placed a waffle in front of Lydia, who directly started to mash it, rather than eating it.

"Lydia, baby you're supposed to actually eat it, if you're just gonna play with it Jamie might get an extra waffle." Haley said to Lydia and began to help her eat it.

"Anyways mom, it's pretty sick that we get to eat waffles for dinner, but I still don't believe that that was the good news…" Jamie said while shaking his head in disagreement and hoping Haley would finally spill the news.

"Right" Haley responded looking at Jamie "I was thinking that after everything that happened, you know your dad missing and everything else, it might be fun for us to get away for an extended weekend"

Jamie started to smile "Really?"

"Yes. I talked to Brooke about it and we rented a cabin in the woods. It could be fun to escape this mess and relax a bit." Haley continued.

"Sweet! So if you talked to aunt Brooke about it I assume she's coming too?" Jamie asked.

Now that he knew his mom was planning this trip he got all excited, remembering how fun their family trip to Utah had been. Ever since that trip Jamie had tried to talk Haley and Nathan into going again. But with

Nathans busy basketball schedule and Haley getting all worked up at the café it never was the right time to go.

"Yes she, Julian and the boys are coming along. So are Quinn, Clay and Logan." Haley answered, really hoping that Jamie would get along with Logan since Logan didn't really know any kids his age in Tree Hill. Jamie knew exactly what his mom was thinking. She was technically begging him to become Logans friend anytime his name was mentioned.

"Mom, I'm sure Logan's nice. He's Clays son after all." Jamie answered, but when he realized what he just said, he quickly added:" I take that back! Clay's an odd dog. So maybe Logan's weird too. Oh well, I'll give him a chance" Haley looked relieved and pleased by Jamie's answer, just as she heard the front door open and then close again. Everyone knew what that meant. Jamie was first to run towards the door.

"Dad!" Jamie yelled excited as he jumped into Nathans arm, making him drop his bags immediately. To Nathan it felt so good to be home again. He just couldn't imagine what would have been if Dan never saved him. He would have never been able to come home to this again - this warm and welcoming situation; His son jumping into his arm like he had been gone for years and never wanting him to leave again. Right when Jamie tightened his grip around him, he could feel how much he loved him and started to smile right away.

Finally letting Jamie back down again he saw Haley walking up to him, holding her arms wide open and hugging him. Haley rested her head against his chest, never letting go of him and Nathan rested his head on top of hers.

"God, I've missed you, my beautiful wife!" Nathan said smiling as Haley pulled back, looking him straight into the eyes.

"I've missed you too. It's nice to have you home again." Haley responded.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Nathan heard Lydia yell as loud as she possibly could. She finally had realized who had come home, since she couldn't actually see him, because she was stuck in her high chair. Lydia was crazy for her daddy. Sometimes she would just randomly start crying just to get attention and wouldn't stop until Nathan had picked her up on his arms. She was definitely daddy's little girl. Nathan put his arm around Haley and they walked over to Lydia, where Nathan lifted her out of her chair, held her in his arms and sat down at the table with Lydia on his lap.

"How's my little girl been, huh?" He asked Lydia as he turned her around on his lap, so she was facing him now.

"Waffles!" Lydia answered, leaving Nathan wondering, if that was her answer or her way of letting him know she was hungry. Confused as he was, he looked at Haley and repeated "Waffles?" and then asked "Is that a new co word of her?"

Haley just laughed and couldn't stop. Then she looked at Jamie and shook her head making it clear to him not to say a word. By that Jamie started laughing too and Nathan began to understand.

"NO way you ate waffles for dinner again. Hales – They were invented as a breakfast dish. This is dinner… For dinner you're supposed to eat prime rib or something." Nathan said in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. Every time he went on a trip, was away for practice or left for camp Haley would make waffles for dinner at least once.

"Well Mister, you weren't here. Mommy was starving for waffles, Jamie enjoyed them and as you can tell by Lydias face, she even wants more waffles to mash them." Haley answered defeating herself.

"Fine, but no way your so called mister is eating waffles for dinner. Good thing I stopped by the café."

"Why is it good that you stopped by the café?" Jamie asked confused.

"Well, I thought your mom had the evening shift. Turned out Brooke was there" Nathan began. "And you know your aunt Brooke… She talked me into eating a burger and staying for a bit to entertain here, cuz there wasn't much to do at the cafe today."

"Well daddy, I would have loved to make you waffles. But I guess you've missed your chance now that I know you've already eaten," Jamie smirked. Of course he was just saying it to tease his dad.

"So Brooke made you do all the talking or? … ehm…" Haley began to stutter, just when Nathan interrupted her with a smirk.

"Oh you're asking if she's told me about a trip into the woods that we apparently are going on tomorrow?"

"Maybe… Look I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but we just had that idea the day before yesterday and then yesterday we were so busy finding a cabin to stay in that is big enough for all of us and –"Haley said really fast, trying to excuse why she didn't say anything sooner.

"I think it's a great idea Hales - just getting back at you for not telling me sooner." Nathan answered, smirking even more now. Haley smiled, leaned over to where Nathan and Lydia were sitting and just when her face was only inches apart from Nathans she said

"Well I'm glad you like the idea". Then she gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"Kiss" Lydia said smiling and begging for a kiss, when at the same time Haley kissed her cheek and Nathan leaned down to her and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Muah" Lydia giggled. "You're too cute for this world, my baby" Haley laughed at her.

"Alright it's time to get you to bed baby Lydia." Nathan said as he stood up, carrying Lydia and walked over to Haley "Say goodnight to mommy" Nathan continued. Lydia turned around to face Haley as she spread out her arms, grapping Haley head and placed a kiss on her nose. Haley laughed, said" Goodnight my darling" and then kissed Lydia on her forehead. "Good Night Mommy!"

Haley turned around to Jamie and said: "So, do you wanna go start packing?"

"Hmm no, I have a question first." Jamie replied. "Can I bring Chuck on the trip?" He knew his mom wouldn't be too happy about Chuck being on the trip, but he decided to ask anyways.

"I don't know honey. I understand that you wanna bring a friend your age, but I really think you should get to know Logan and I don't know if that's going to happen when you have Chuck around." Haley started.

"But that way Logan will get to know two kids instead of only one." Jamie answered, hoping to convince his mom.

"Okay fine you can bring him along, but make sure that he behaves okay? If he doesn't we might have to make him walk home." Haley said laughing.

"Thanks mom!" Jamie smiled happily and then walked upstairs to start packing.

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen Haley walked upstairs into their bedroom to pack her stuff as well. Walking in, she saw that Nathan had already started to pack his cloth. She walked up to him, put her hands around his waist and asked:

"I completely forgot to ask you, how your meeting with the coaches and doctors went. How'd it go?"

"It went fine. The doctors didn't find any health threat and then the coaches said I can still play if the kidnapping didn't make me hate basketball, which it didn't! So I'll leave for camp end of September." Nathan said happily. He couldn't have dealt with the fact if the doctors of the bobcats found any health threat which would keep him from playing professional basketball. At least not if the reason why he had to stop playing was anything that hurt his family as bad as him being kidnapped did.

"That's perfect Nathan! I'm really really happy for you. You deserve to play the game you love after everything you've been going through" Haley answered and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"Did you and Brooke already make plans for the trip?" Nathan asked to change the topic. He didn't want to think about the kidnapping anymore. He just wanted to move on with his life and go back to normal. That's what he was really looking forward to this weekend – just spending time with his friends and family and relax.

"No not really. We thought we'd just hang out, let the kids have fun and kinda enjoy the weekend together - nothing special." Haley answered as she walked into their walk-in closet and started to pick out outfits she would want to wear on the trip. Now that no special occasion was planed Nathan figured that he wouldn't need the suit he packed earlier and took it out of his suitcase and hung it back into the closet.

"Well, I wouldn't mind you bringing the suit and taking me out on a date we're there." Haley said with a smirk on her face. Nathan walked over to her and putting his arms around her and pulling her in close.

"On a date, huh?" he asked with is sexy voice while smirking. Haley answered this question with a kiss on his mouth. She pressed her lips as hard as she could against his and swung her arms around his neck. Nathan deepened the kiss and licked her lips lightly asking permission for his tongue to enter her mouth. Haley directly opened her mouth as their tongues started to fight for dominance. His hands begun to wander down her back, grapping her butt and lifted her up and walked them to the wall, leaning them against it. Haley's hands wandered under his shirt, feeling his muscles. She pulled up his red tshirt, which brake their kiss as Nathan pulled it over his head. Healy was just about to place kisses on his neck as she heart Jamie walking into their bedroom.

"Mom? Dad?" He asked.

"In here honey." Haley said, quickly pushing Nathan away, who moaned disappointed then put his shirt back on as soon as he could. Right when he had it on again Jamie walked into the closet.

"Have you seen my blue bathing suit?" He asked, not looking any surprised, which let Haley calm down, because Jamie not looking surprised or anything like that told her that he hadn't seen them making out.

"No, but I can help you looking for them. I'm almost done with packing my stuff." Nathan said and he leaded Jamie and himself back to Jamie's room.

Haley finished up packing her cloth and then packed a toilet bag for both of them. Luckily she had already packed cloth and diapers and everything for Lydia yesterday.

Meanwhile Nathan checked Jamie's suitcase to make sure he had everything he needed.

"I'm so excided to leave tomorrow. I can't wait to spend a cool weekend in the woods. Maybe Chuck, Logan and I can spend one night in a tent outside the house?" Jamie said with a ton of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah we'll see about that Jimmie Jam. Remind me to pack the camping equipment in the car tomorrow morning though." Nathan answered smiling, letting him know, that for him it was totally fine if the boys wanted to sleep outside for a night.

"I for sure will, daddy" Jamie smiled.

After Nathan was done checking Jamie's bag and putting in the things he forgot to pack like a pajama and socks he helped him looking for his swimming suit. When they had finally found it he said goodnight to Jamie and walked back to their bedroom.

He opened the bedroom door and saw Haley laying on their bed on her right side, her head resting on her hand. She was wearing her hair open so that her blond curs framed her face perfectly; wearing a violet floral embroidered bustier with a satin bow at the waist attached to it, along with matching cheekini pants.

"Are you ready to pick up where we stopped earlier? I think we need to celebrate the fact that you're still a Bobcat" Haley asked smiling at Nathan, who directly walked towards her and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

The next morning everyone met up at the Scotts house to figure out who's gonna ride with whom. Haley hat rented a big black Cadillac Escalade, so that they won't need to ride with three cars. Next to the car was a huge pile of suitcases the camping equipment and lots of bags filled up with snacks Haley had prepared for them.

While Nathan, Clay and Julian tried to fit all the bags into the cars Jamie waited anxious for Chuck to arrive, when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Chuck, where are you? We're waiting for you." Jamie said to chuck, who was calling. Then he nodded a couple times and said: "What? Why?" … "I can't believe you're not coming. You're missing out on a fantastic weekend, but you have fun too." Jamie ended the call and walked over to Nathan and said sadly:

"Chuck's not coming. Apparently Chris Keller convinced him to spend the weekend with him and dump his friends."

"I'm sorry Jamie, but Chuck's really gonna regret this." Nathan tried to comfort Jamie.

"I just don't get why he would chose Chris over spending a whole weekend with me" Jamie thought out loud.

"Well that's Chris Keller for you. Somehow he can convince people to come with him and leave their friends and family behind. Your mom and I had to experience that once too." Nathan answered and directly regretting what he just said. Hopefully Jamie wouldn't ask further questions about the meaning of his last sentence.

Luckily Brooke interrupted them. "So while you just stood here chatting, Haley and I actually worked out the driving plans. Meaning you guys are going on the Cadillac with Haley, Quinn, Clay, Logan and Chuck, while me and my boys get to take Lydia with us in our car, since the Cadillac is full."

"Well Chuck's not coming" Jamie said.

"Whatever it's too late! You can't have Lydia back! She's mine now!" Brooke said cheerfully.

"Fine, she can ride with you, but after that I want my little girl back!" Nathan replied in a serious tone. There was no way Lydia got to spend too much alone time with Brooke. She'd make a little fashion catwalk baby of her within 5 minutes. Then Brooke walked towards her car, where Haley was buckling up Lydia on the backseat between Jude and Davis.

As Nathan and Jamie started to walk over to the Cadillac Nathans face turned into a huge smile. He leaned down to Jamie and whispered: "Now Brooke's still smiling and all happy. Wait until she figures out she's the only one having to chance three kid's diapers during the ride." Jamie busted out laughing.

"I bet she'll notice it before we make it to Charlotte." Jamie said while still laughing.

"Nah I bet she'll figure it later, unless Jude and Davis are little pooping monsters." Nathan answered and asked "So what are we betting on?"

"Hmm let's see." Jamie started "Uh I know. Mom made a sandwich per person, so if I win I get your sandwich too. If you win, I guess you'll get mine."

"Deal!" Nathan said and then they bumped their fists together to make it official.

Finally everyone got in the cars and they began driving towards their Cabin at Lake Toxaway. Nathan drove with Clay sitting on the passenger seat. Quinn and Haley sat in the back and Logan and Jamie behind them. At first Brooke and Julian were right behind them, but then they lost each other in traffic. They drove for about 3 hours already. Logan and Jamie really seemed to get along. They were laughing and chatting the whole time. Nathan was discussing last seasons stats with Clay and Haley and Quinn were reading magazines. When Haley was done reading she got bored.

"I'm bored; Let's play a road game!" She said excited. "Yes road games a re so much fun!" Logan cheered from the backseat. "Grandma, Grandpa and I always played the Grocery Game when we were on a long car ride."

"Grocery Game, huh?" Clay began "I don't really like grocery shopping, any other ideas?"

"We could be spelling bees and spell words." Haley suggested, but everyone else in the car yelled

"NO!" right away. This caused Haley to pout a little bit.

"How about the game were you ask a question and then turn the radio to a random channel and the song playing is your answer?" Quinn suggested.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" Jamie yelled. "No no no no! No way I'm playing this game again. Last time I played it was during our senior year and Nathans and my future got predicted 'Highway to hell' " Haley said while shaking her head.

"Nice!" Clay said and applauded while laughing.

"Not funny!" Nathan said in a serious tone while looking at Clay, causing him to stop laughing.

"Logan how does this so called 'Grocery Game' work?

"Well let's say that I start. Then I have to name a grocery stating with an A. Jamie's next so he has to repeat my grocery and add another with starting with a B" Logan explained.

"Sounds fun!" Quinn said and Haley added smiling: "Plus we all get some brain jogging on top."

"Fine, Logan you start." Nathan said.

"Apples" Logan yelled and pointed over to Jamie telling him he was next.

"I'll buy Apples and Bananas. Aunt Quinn it's your turn to go shopping" Jamie added.

"Okay I'll buy apples and bananas and some… ehm… Man C is a hard letter for grocery shopping" She stuttered. Then a smile came on her face. "I'll buy apples, bananas and a coconut cream pie. Haley –"

"I'll buy apples, bananas, a coconut cream pie and a deli sandwich!" Haley said so fast that it must have been a new record in speed talking.

"Wow that was a quick answer mom" Jamie said.

"Well tutor mom always has an answer" Haley defeated herself.

"Speaking of deli sandwiches, I'm starving." Quinn moaned. "Good thing little sis here is taking such good care of us and brought sandwiches. I want mine now."

Haley pulled a big brown paper bag put of her snack cooler and handed Quinn, Clay and Logan their sandwiches. "What about you Nathan? Are you hungry too?" She asked him leaning forwards and placing her left hand on his shoulder which directly started to massage it. Every time Nathan and Haley had been on a road trip together and Nathan drove for a long time she felt the need to make Nathan as comfortable as she could - most of the times it meant massaging his shoulders.

"Nope we're not in Charlotte yet." Nathan said while looking into the driving mirror, catching Jamies face and letting him know by the look on his face that he can't eat his sandwich yet either, since he might need to give it to him. Jamie nodded his head.

"That doesn't answer my question baby" Haley said to Nathan, being confused about his answer.

"Well I figured once we'll be in Charlotte I'll be so hungry I could eat two sandwiches." Nathan answered trying not to laugh too loud.

Haley still didn't quite understand the sense in that answer but she decided not to ask any further. Instead she took out her own sandwich and started to eat.

It got quiet in the car until Clay shouted out:

"I buy apples, bananas, a coconut cream pie, even though I don't quit get why I would buy that if I could just get a normal coconut, but anyways, I also buy a deli sandwich and an egg."

"I buy apples, bananas, a coconut cream pie, a deli sandwich, an egg and some fruity snacks" Nathan said and finished the first round of the grocery game with Logan being up again thinking of groceries starting with a g.

They continued to play this game until the letter q was up. No one knew a grocery starting with q. They all thought about it and decided the first one to come up with one would win the game. They were all quiet, thinking. After a while of thinking Nathan gave up and started a new conversation with Clay when Jamie out of the blue yelled "Quesadillas!" into the car.

"Right, Quesadillas." Haley cheered and congratulated Jamie. "I knew you deserve the nickname tutor son"

"Nope no way anyone is calling me that." Jamie said quickly, before anyone could start teasing him with that name.

They continued driving when Nathan saw a highway sign saying Charlotte was only 1 mile away. He pointed out to the sign to Jamie started laughing and said to Haley:

"How about I get my sandwich now? Would you hand it to Hales?"

"Sure" Haley answered as she pulled another sandwich out of the cooler and gave it to Nathan. "Here you go"

"Hey Jamie, doesn't this sandwich look good? It's the only one with grilled beef on it. You guys all had pork. I bet you're jealous, huh?" Nathan started to tease Jamie. But right when he was about to bite into the sandwich his cell phone rang and the caller ID said Brooke. He let out a moan pushed his phone against his ear with his shoulder so that he now had one hand on the wheel the other one holding the sandwich and answered his phone. He heard Brooke voice yelling:

"NATHAN SCOTT WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Just because I'm in love with your baby Lydia it doesn't mean that it makes it ok that I now have to change diapers of three kids! Pull over and get your hot daddy ass out of the car, wait for me and change your daughters diaper yourself!"

Just in that moment when Brooke was done yelling he saw another highway sign saying Welcome to the city of Charlotte. Nathan moaned frustrated answered "Sure" to Brooke hung up, pulled over and handed his sandwich to Jamie. Jamie laughed and then bit into the sandwich while looking at his dad and moaned in order for him to show Nathan how delicious his sandwich was.

Everyone was confused by that scene.

Nathan, who saw the confused look on his wife's face said: "Don't ask. Let's just say I wish I drove faster and we would have passed that stupid Charlotte sign about 10 seconds sooner"

Of course Haley still didn't understand what was going on and insisted on filling her in. Once Jamie explained it to her she laughed at Nathan, opened up the cooler and took out a plastic bag with something green in it. "Good thing I brought some broccoli". She laughed and handed the plastic bag to Nathan "It's your favorite, baby"

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. I know it's mainly family scenes but I feel like there were too few of these in the last season. So here they are. Don't worry though I'll also put a whole lot of only Naley scenes in this story too.**


	2. Never have I ever

**AN: There it is… Chapter two. Enjoy!**

After that long drive they've finally made it to Lake Toxaway. Nathan pulled into the driveway as a huge lakefront mansion appeared in front of them. They got out of the car and just stood there, speechless by the beauty of the view. It was a big Victorian style mansion which was built right between huge trees so that privacy was given.

Brooke was the first one to speak up:

"I know what you're all thinking. Haley and I made an excellent choice! You can thank us later"

Everyone started laughing at Brookes' self confidence, but for the record it was true. They did an excellent job by picking this particular house at lake Taxaway.

As they walked inside they decided on the bedrooms.

"I think that since Haley and I had this beautiful idea and I recommended lake Toxaway Julian and I get the master bedroom!" Brooke begun but was directly interrupted by Haley:

"No way! I suggested this location so the master's ours. Nice try Brooke." Haley lifted up her bag and made her way towards the stairs.

"Fine but at least I gave it a shot." Brooke said as the looked at Julian and mouthed "I'm sorry!" to him.

"You know since you two seem to fight about this room maybe Clay and I should –" Quinn begun but both Haley and Brooke yelled "NO!" at her. Then Haley decided to run to the bedroom, since she figured if she was the first one there she'd get to stay in the master.

Nathan Picked up his, Jamie's and Lydia's bag and followed Haley – just that he wasn't running.

They had decided that it would be best if Logan and Jamie shared a room and Lydia, Jude and Davis another one. All the bedroom were on the first floor and all of them faced the Lake.

It was a nice spring day and almost 80 degrees so everyone decided to change into their bathing suits and walked towards the lake.

"Dad, look! There's a dock and a boat garage." Jamie said excited as he and Logan directly ran towards it checking out how big the boat was.

The girls decided to stay out of the water and suck in some sun. Since it hadn't been this warm outside for a long time the water of the lake was still really cold, but the guys couldn't be stopped from going in, except Julian. Julian excused himself and started to take a walk around the lake, having Jude on one side of his arm and Davis on the other one.

Jamie grabbed Nathans hand and pulled him towards the lake. When they made it to the end of the dock they jumped in. Shocked by the cold water Jamie swam over to Nathan and snuggled him. Nathan loved that his almost 8 year old son still cuddled with him and didn't think that it was not cool.

"You know, if you're too cold we don't have to stay in the water." Nathan said concerned.

"No dad I'm good. I just need to be warmed up a little." Jamie replied as he escaped out of Nathans arms and started to paddle around so that he would stay warm.

Meanwhile Clay picked up Logan and jumped into the lake with him too. Logan was scared at first since he wasn't a friend of the ocean and could only deal with pools, he didn't know weather to be scared of the lake or not. Once they were in it, it was okay though.

Haley walked to the end of the dock with a small ball in her hand. She threw it over to Jamie and he then threw it over to Clay and Logan. They started to play monkey in the middle. Nathan swam over to the dock, where Haley had sat down, having her legs in the water. He spread her legs and put himself between them. The dock wasn't really high, so Nathan hugged her and rested his head on her stomach.

"Ah Nathan you're all wet and cold" Haley wined as she tried to push him away, but Nathan never let go of her.

"Are you saying you don't wanna be hugged and cuddled by me?" Nathan asked playfully with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I want to, I just wish you weren't so wet" Haley answered as she put her left arm around him. Her right hand played with his short hair.

"You sure you don't want to come in with us?"

"Yeah I'm very sure. It's way too cold for me" Haley laughed.

"Well you've seen how I warmed up Jamie, I would do to you too." Nathan replied. By the thought of this he felt the urge to kiss Haley. He kissed her on the stomach, since it was the only part he could reach from the water. Well he could have reached her breasts but he thought that it would have been inappropriate with Jamie and Logan watching.

Haley giggled and leaned down so that she could kiss Nathan on the mouth. They shared a passionate french kiss as the were interrupted:

"Dad, do you wanna play monkey in the middle with us?" Jamie yelled over to his dad.

"In a minute" Nathan yelled back. "Jamie interrupting us really starts to become a pattern. I don't like that at all!" Nathan continued.

"Well then how about we cuddle some other time. Maybe in the Jacuzzi on our balcony, where the water's all warm" Haley said softly as she gave him another kiss.

"Daaaad!" Jamie yelled. He was the monkey in the middle right now and really wanted his dad to be the monkey with him.

"Guess I got to go play the monkey" Nathan said to Haley. Gave her another kiss and then swam over to Jamie. Haley walked back to the girls and sat down on the deck chair next to the one Lydia was sitting on playing with her purple monkey she got from Brook.

"What are the plans for tonight?" Quinn asked "Do we have anything special going on?"

"Not that I know." Haley answered and looked at Lydia and asked her: "Or do you have anything planed for us my little baby?"

Lydia shook her head and giggled. "Play with Mr. Monkey"

"Yeah, but what do you think your mommy should do tonight?" Haley asked, rephrasing her question from before.

"Cuddle me" Lydia replied smiling as she stood up and held her arm out, so her mom could pick her up.

"Aww, come here you" Haley said sweetly as she took her on her lap and hugged her rally tight. The she kissed her head and then hugged her again.

"We should totally have a slumber party" Brooke suggested excited.

"I don't know. First I think we're a little too old for that and second you don't do slumber parties with your husbands." Quinn replied. Brooke, who had already gotten excited became a little frustrated by that answer.

"Well then we have to leave out the beauty stuff and the pillow fights and just play 'I never'" Brooke explained.

"Yeah, but we're not in High school anymore Brooke" Haley said.

"I know that, but when we played in High school Quinn wasn't around. I need to get to know her dirty little secrets" Brooke said and winked at Quinn.

"I don't know if I have dirty secrets but it might be fun. I'm in" Quinn confirmed and nudged Haley in the side. "So should you"

"Okay fine I'm in. But we shouldn't carry it too far. There're kids in the house." Haley replied. She never stopped being the responsible person everyone could relay on.

"Of course not." Brooke laughed "We can be the grown ups and responsible parents tomorrow night - Have a movie night with the kids." She continued

Haley had just put Lydia back in her own chair and turned around so that she was lying on her stomach. Suddenly she felt a heavy, cold and all wet body on top of her.

"Nathan, get off me!" Haley shouted. But Nathan just hugged her even tighter.

"I don't think you've ever said that to me before" Nathan smirked, even though Haley couldn't see it.

"Hey Nate, don't you agree we should be having fun tonight and not be so serious and prude?" Quinn asked him. Nathan was a little bit confused by this question, but he decided not to take it too seriously and replied: "Absolutely!"

"And be the responsible parents, we always are tomorrow night?" continued Quinn.

"Yeah sure" Nathan had no clue where Quinn was going with this.

"See Haley, Nathan wants to play 'I never' tonight too. And then we'll have a movie night with the kiddos on Sunday" Quinn said, smiling proudly at herself for tricking Nathan into this.

"Actually, I hoped I could steal my beautiful wife away from you tomorrow. I hoped to spend the day with her, just the two of us on a date" Nathan said as he started kissing Haley back. Damn it he could not resist his wife, but there was no way he could just carry her into their bedroom right now and show her how hot and irresistible he thought she was. Everyone would know what they were doing and Haley would just be too embarrassed by that thought.

"On a date huh?" Brooke started "But then again I can understand that the two of you need some alone time, now that I see how Nathans is placing kisses all over you back and neck."

Haley directly felt embarrassed, but it felt too good to tell Nathan to stop.

* * *

After dinner Haley brought Lydia to bed and Brooke did the same thing with Jude and Davis.

Meanwhile the guys helped Jamie and Logan to set up the tent in the back yard. Jamie and Logan loved camping so much that they couldn't wait another night and decided to sleep their first night there outside. They took plenty of blankets with them. It was still spring so it might be cold outside during the night. Nathan and Clay made both of the kids promise to stay inside the tent and come back inside if they were too cold or anything bad happened.

Then Nathan and Clay headed back inside where the girls had set up the living room. They had turned on the fire place and put several pillows and blankets on the floor. And of course Brooke didn't forget to put 6 shot glasses and a bottle of tequila on the floor.

"Tequila, Brooke?" Haley asked a little bit angry while Brooke obviously had no idea why she was getting mad at her. "I thought we agreed on not taking it too far tonight?"

"Well that's up to you and how dirty you've been. Just hope you haven't done too much the others have never done." Brooke laughed as everyone sat down.

Nathan sat down leaning his back against the couch. Haley spread his legs and sat down in between them, leaning against his chest. He automatically put his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her temple. Brooke and Julian sat across from them and Clay to their right and Quinn to their left.

Brooke poured tequila in every glass and said: "Shots are ready! I think tutor wife should start"

"Fine, I'll start." Haley started and then thought about something she's never done and was acceptable to say. "Never have I ever cheated on a test before" She smiled proudly at herself thinking of what a good student she was.

Nathan and Brooke were the first ones to drink up. Clay and Quinn soon followed.

"You know if you keep saying things like that, I'll be pretty drunk tonight baby" Nathan said and winked at Haley.

"Julian do not cheat! Drink up!" Brooke almost yelled at him.

"Well I would be cheating if I drunk." Julian explained as Brooke filled up the now empty glasses.

"Good job Julian! I knew were an honest and good guy!" Haley complimented him.

"Who would have thought that Brooke Davis would end up with someone who's never cheated on a test?" Nathan laughed, but Brooke just glared at him.

"I've never gotten a tattoo!" Quinn declared proudly, causing Haley and Brooke to drunk up. Just as Haley bend forward to grab her shot, her shirt lifted up a little bit giving Nathan the perfect view of her 23 tattoo. He couldn't take his eyes off of it.

When Haley was done drinking he smirked and said out loud: "Love that one. Makes me feel special every time I look at it"

Haley blushed, but couldn't help but smile. To her the tattoo meant the same thing. It would remind her of her sexy, loving and amazing husband every time she saw it in the mirror.

"I'm next!" Brooke said "Let's get this game real. Apparently the James girls only ask prude questions. I never… oh wait I did that. Haha! … I never .. yap did that too. Good thing no one said those things yet. I'd be drunk by now! I've never fooled around in a siblings bed"

Quinn suddenly blushed and tried to hide her face before she decided to be honest and reached for her shot.

"Please don't tell me it was my bed!" Haley yelled at her older sister.

Before Quinn was able to answer Julian laughed: "Guess the James girls aren't so prude after all."

"No Quinn, please don't tell me our bed and that it was with Clay." Nathan added to his wife's earlier statement.

Quinn, who was still embarrassed to death looked at Nathan and replied: "No it wasn't your bed."

"And it wasn't with me! At least not that I can remember." Clay added, curiously about Quinns explanation.

"And it also wasn't your bed baby sister." Haley closed her eyes feeling really relieved at this point.

"Remember when Vivian moved home for a little while right after she was done with college?" Quinn begun and Haley just nodded.

"Well she was the only one with a TV in her room and Marshall Leach, my boyfriend back then, and I had the house all to ourselves and really wanted to watch this movie. So we decided to watch it in Vivian's room and while lying in her bed it kind of just happened."

"Wow. That sounds more like something Taylor would have done!" Haley replied to her sister. Brooke just couldn't help but laugh really hard. Clay had no idea what to think of this. The only thing that was clear to him was that he didn't feel comfortable hearing about his wife's past boyfriends.

"Wait! You dated that Leach guy?!" Nathan asked shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" Quinn replied, not knowing why Nathan would ask this.

"I hated that guy, He really thought that he was a better basketball player than me. I broke his scoring record within no time. And I wasn't even in High school then. Such an idiot!" Nathan couldn't help but smile proudly at himself, but also laugh at the memory of Marshalls face when he beat him.

"Well I don't wanna hear anything more about that guy, so I'll just be next." Clay said to change the topic. "Never have I ever had a sex dream about a teacher or professor of mine."

Julian and Nathan drunk up their shots. Haley looked at Nathan and gave him a confused look. He just smiled, leant over to her ear and whispered: "You were my tutor, which is basically the same as a teacher and I've had quite a lot of those dreams about you."

Haley blushed and hoped no one heard Nathans words. The she gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and was about to pull away again, when Nathan deepened the kiss and pulled her really close to him. But then they were interrupted by Quinn yelling: "Eugh! Sister in the room!" Nathan and Haley pulled apart and Nathan smirked at Quinn. "Sorry, couldn't help it"

"I guess I'm up next then." Said Nathan. He cleared his throat and continued while laughing: "I've never had the infamous lights on, lights off argument."

They continued to play for a while and Brooke and Quinn thought it was funny to focus on saying things they've never done but they knew Haley had, meaning that Haley was more than a little buzzed now.

"I've never smoked pot" Julian said.

Brooke and Quinn drunk up, remembering how funny their night was when they guys went on that camping trip and Quinn had made Taylors special Brownie recipe. Then Nathan and Clay also drunk their shots.

Brooke realized that Haley never took her shot, pointed at her and yelled: "Haley James Scott you need to drink up!"

Haley just giggled and couldn't stop. Nathan got all confused and asked: "Hales-? Wanna tell me something?"

"No. I never _smoked_ it." Haley said, making sure she stretched the smoking part.

"Oh come on. That's just details! You ate it, so you took it. Now drink up!" Brooke commanded her.

"Hold on! My girl had pot?" Nathan asked confused. "When? Where? And how come I wasn't invited to the party?"

"Sooo many question. We should just continue playing" Haley said and drunk her shot.

"No way! I wanna know all about this!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Fine. You were on that camping trip with the guys, Jamie and Chuck. Remember? The one you went on to get to know Julian?" Nathan just nodded and waited for Haley to continue.

"Quinn baked Brownies and put pod in them I had no idea what I was eating. When they told me they were made with pod I had already eaten two didn't feel anything and thought I could just continue eating them." Haley confessed.

"My girl ate hush brownies, without telling me. What other secrets do you have?" Nathan asked his wife, still being a little shocked. He would have never guessed this.

"You can talk about that later. I never had sex on the beach" Quinn said, trying to continue playing.

Haley drunk up which surprised Nathan even more. He knew she was drunk by now, but they for sure haven't has sex on the beach, YET! He always tried to convince her, but she always thought it was too public and was afraid they would get caught.

Everyone was confused, because Haley drunk her shot but Nathan didn't. Maybe Haley wasn't so behaved after all.

Just by looking at Nathans face Haley knew he was so confused that he didn't even manage to say anything. She laughed loudly and decided to fill him and her friends in: "Well I had the drink multiple times!"

With that statement you could see a relieved look on Nathans face. He stood up and said: "I don't think I can take any more shocking news tonight." He picked up Haley holding her with one hand under her shoulders and another one under her knees, so that she ways lying in his arms. "Time for bed!" Nathan told her as he begun to walk towards the stairs, taking her upstairs into their room.

Once they made it to their master bedroom Nathan put Haley down on the bed, kissed her forehead and was just about to walk to the bathroom as Haley managed to grab his arm and pulled him back to her.

"Where does my sexy husband think he's goin'?" Haley asked with a sexy voice. Nathan turned around, facing her and replied while shaking his head: "Nowhere!"

He then hold her face in his hands, laid down on top of her and gave her a passionate kiss.

Haley automatically swung her arms around him, pulling him as close to her as she could.

She deepened the kiss and started to run her arms up and down his back.

As they both run out of air, Nathan pulled away rested his forehead against hers and said: "I've been waiting to kiss you like this the whole day!"

Haley placed a small kiss on his lips, smiled and then answered: "Well, you can make it up now…"

Nathan placed a kiss next to her hear and said huskily: "You bet I will!"

With that said he kissed his was down to her neck and started to suck at it and place kisses all over it.

Haley let out a small moan and played with the rim of his T-shirt, before finally slipping her hands under it, feeling his back muscles.

Nathan pulled away from her, never breaking their eye contact, and took off his shirt. He had just thrown it anywhere on the floor as Haley pulled him right back down to her and gave him one of the most powerful and hungry kisses he's ever gotten from her.

She wanted him so bad, she couldn't wait any longer. Ever since Nathan had started kissing her by the dock today and then continued on her deck chair, she was waiting for the right opportunity to spend some quality alone time with him.

Their making out session became more and more intense as Haley started to unbuckle Nathans belt.

Soon they were both completely naked.

Haley could feel his erection against her genital area as Nathan was putting kisses on her left breast and squeezed her other one with his left hand.

"God, Nathan!" Haley moaned as she was becoming impatient for him to finally enter her. She took his penis in her hand and placed it right before her entrance, making it clear to Nathan that she wanted him now. His face turned into a huge smirk, but he did as he was told and entered her. This caused them both to let out a loud moan.

He moved back and fourth in a slow rhythm and every time he moved further into her, Haley pressed her hips towards him, allowing him to go even deeper.

He picked up the speed. The feeling of Haley's walls around him made him go crazy and he felt, that he was close to cume.

He pulled Haley in for a wild kiss, not even waiting until she allowed his tongue to enter. He increased his speed even more and by seeing the look on Haleys face he knew she was also close.

They both moaned into each others mouths as they had their orgasms.

They stayed in their position a little longer and continued to kiss. As their kisses started to turn from being wild to slow and romantic Nathan rolled off of her. He put his arms around her and pulled her in close to him.

"I love you!" Haley whispered and placed another kiss on his bare chest.

"I love you, too my wonderful wife!" Nathan answered and tried to pull her even closer, that she already was.

"So about this date you're taking me on tomorrow, what have you planed?" Haley asked excited, thinking that right after they had sex she had the biggest chance to get him to tell her.

"Wait and be surprised!" Nathan replied smiling, knowing exactly what Haley was up to. "Don't be so curious"

"Well I gave it a shot…" Haley said as he gave him one final kiss on the mouth and then snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. Nathan leant his head against hers.

Like this they both drifted off to sleep, being excited for the next day.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I'd be happy to get some reviews, so I know if you actually liked it or not. Also feel free to comment any ideas for the story or maybe you have an idea for a scene you want me to write in. **


End file.
